Romeo Conbolt: Fiore's greatest fire mage
by Puma16
Summary: Romeo likes to think his goal in life was pretty straightforward perhaps not easy but straightforward nonetheless as a child it had been to become a Fairy Tail mage once he had accomplished that he set his sights on something much bigger something much more difficult to achieve to become not only an S class mage of Fairy Tail but to become the greatest fire mage in all of Fiore
1. Chapter 1

**I obviously don't own Fairy Tail Hiro Mashima does if I did I wouldn't be on fanfiction, I've only seen this concept once so far on this site so I guess that's where the idea for this fic really came from so I guess I'll give it a shout out its Azure Flame by Darth Erebus go check it out. Romeo will be 13 pre-Tenrou Island and 20 with the seven-year time skip in this fic**

 **Chapter 1: Homecoming**

He had made a mistake, Romeo had defeated 19 Vulcans with ease by himself but the twentieth had gotten him good across the face with a simple swipe, he had let the fact he beaten all the other Vulcans easily go to his head and he got cocky and made a mistake he had been quick to rectify his blunder and defeat the last Vulcan swiftly before it could injure him further or attempt to take him over, the wound the Vulcan had inflicted on him wasn't a serious one it would probably leave a scar but he didn't really care about that, it would serve as a good reminder to not commit the same mistake again but his dad would not be as calm once he saw his injury and add on the fact that he was already late to return home a 3 day job had turned into a 5 day one because of a snowstorm that had happened well he was on the mountain he could already hear the berating he would get once he arrived at the guild.

' _It's not like I have anyone else to blame but myself'_ Romeo thought to himself as he made his way down the mountain, he was angry with himself for letting such a stupid mistake happen in the first place he had a bandage diagonally covering the injury the Vulcan had given him that stretched from the Corner of his left eye to the bottom of his earlobe he would have to get it checked out when he returned to the guild hall but first he would have to stop into the village at the base of the mountain to get his pay for completing the job: 65,000 Jewels was quite a sum of money for him and his dad considering Macao didn't go out on jobs as often as he used to.

Arriving into the village a bit past noon Romeo made his way to the village hall where he had met with the village leader before he started the job. He quickly found himself inside the leader's office talking to the man who was a little bit on the heavier side of things and stood at a rough 5'10" tall who was roughly the same age as his father " all twenty of the Vulcans you complained about in your request have been dealt with sir" Romeo said shaking the man's hand

" to be honest with you I had my doubts about you actually being able to finish the job but I'm glad everything went well and that it's all taken care of " the older man said a sheepish smile making its way onto his face " you can get your pay from my secretary on your way out thank you for all your help young man"

Romeo turned on his heel and threw a wave over his shoulder as he made his way through the door "no problem sir just doing my job" Romeo exclaimed as he closed the door on his way out. The kind secretary was quick to give him his reward so Romeo quickly found himself making his way back to Magnolia. The closer he got to Magnolia the more and more he noted of how vibrant the was grass was, how beautiful the birds chirping sounded, and how good the July sun felt on his skin compared to mt. Hakobe's harsh winds. he idly wondered if krov had told Natsu about that salamander he had heard about being in Harugeon. Romeo held 3 people in the highest of regards; Natsu Dragneel being one of them the other two were Macao Conbolt his own dad and Makarov Dreyar Fairy Tail's third master so he would be more than happy for Natsu if he was finally reunited with his father Igneel.

' I wonder if I should leave my things at home first or just go straight to the guild?' Romeo question in thought scratching the side of his head as Magnolia came into view his scratching accidentally tearing the bandage off his head 'hell I'm already late as it is it's not like I'm gonna be that much later I'm leaving my stuff at home first' with that Romeo was off in the direction of his house once he entered Magnolia. The wound the Vulcan had given him was starting to throb. Romeo figured that the throbbing pain would become a common occurrence for him, as annoying as it would be he still didn't mind just another reminder of his blunder on the mountain so that it wouldn't happen again. Romeo made it to his house quickly and discarded his travel items quickly he left the reward money on him thou Romeo; Since mages weren't often home as they were either away on a job or at their guild hall there homes were often the targets of robberies so Macao and Romeo made it habit to not leave anything of substantial worth in their house. He made sure to lock the door back up as he left the house before he made his way towards the Fairy Tail guild hall the path he walked down was one he had been walking as long as he could remember his mind could drift away but his feet would still take him to Fairy Tail it was _home_ after all and nothing would change that.

The Fairy Tail guild found itself tamer than it usually was the absence of a certain Dragonslayer evident. Two men found themselves seated together at a table, mugs of beer in hand " I'm surprised you haven't left to go look for him Macao." Said a with a brown-haired man and a pointed goatee

" I would have if Master Makarov would have let me; he just said that I needed to have more faith in Romeo and I guess he's right Romeos' getting older every day I can't always be looking over his shoulder," said a man with slicked back blue hair and a prominent mustache on his face taking a long drink out of his mug

" well the geezers right you just got have faith in the brat," said a busty teenage brunette girl who was dressed in a blue bikini top and brown capri pants smiling and smacking on his back " but if your really that concerned I can use my cards to see where he's at "

"Can you please Cana "

Cana got to work quickly getting her cards out and working her magic to locate Romeo. She hadn't been at it long before Macao saw a grin come over her face " you don't have to worry Macao he's on his way here, he should be here in a couple of minutes at most "

Macao's relief was evident quickly " thank you Cana "

" it's no trouble Macao but if you really want to thank me you could buy me a couple of drinks," Cana said putting away her cards a smile on her face

" its a dea " Macao's words were cut off as the the doors to the guild opened and a short figure stepped through the threshold

' man I can already he the chiding I'm about to get' Romeo thought to himself as he made eye contact with his father 'well there's sure as hell no way I'm avoiding it now'

That's it for chapter one what are thoughts did you like it did ya hate what? Do please review id like the feedback. I'm not sure how often I'm gonna be updating this so don't expect frequent updates.


	2. Chapter 2

**I obviously don't own Fairy Tail Hiro Mashima does if I did I wouldn't be on fanfiction, I've only seen this concept once so far on this site so I guess that's where the idea for this fic really came from so I guess I'll give it a shout out its Azure Flame by Darth Erebus go check it out. Romeo will be 13 pre-Tenrou Island and 20 with the seven-year time skip in this fic**

 **Chapter 2: day to day**

Romeo had been hoping he'd be able to avoid talking to his dad right away but those hopes had been dashed rather quickly as the second he took a step through the guilds doors they had made eye contact. Romeo cursed his poor luck and made his way towards his father who he now noticed was seated with Wakaba and Cana 'not like I should be surprised' he thought to himself as he came to a stop before the trio of drinkers.

Macao's gaze hadn't left Romeo's form since they had made eye contact looking him up and down for and any sign of injury and all was looking fine till his eyes caught sight of something red on the left side of Romeo's face. " Romeo can you turn your head to your right, " Macao asked concern in his voice

" you shouldn't worry so much dad your gonna have a heart attack," Romeo teased chuckling try to ease his father's concern turning his head to the right giving his father a better look of the left side of his face

Macao's gaze quickly fell on the fresh jagged red scar on the side of his son's face " Romeo what happ"

" I got full of myself and made a careless mistake; that surely won't ever be happening ever again, " Romeo said cutting his father off and turning his head back to the left so he could look his dad in the eyes " I beat 19 of them with no problems at all the last one was the one that gave me this" Romeo explained pointing to the left side of his face "the twentieth only got me because I let my guard down, besides that the job was easy only reason I'm so late was because of the snowstorm that happened the day I beat the last Vulcan had me hold up in a cave for two days" Romeo said irritated looking at the trio of drinkers. He noticed that at some point during his explanation Cana and Wakaba had started edging there way towards him to listen better

The trio had many questions for the dark-haired boy varying from serious to downright ridiculous. Romeo didn't know what was worst the fact that they had asked so many questions or the fact that he had expected them to. Romeo hadn't noticed until he started looking around the guild but it was surprisingly tame compared to its usual rowdiness he was able to quickly deduce that it was because of the lack of presence of a certain dragonslayer and one blue cat , he be lying if he said he didn't like the calmness after the eventful time he spent on the cold mountain, calm down time was exactly what he needed at the moment.

" I'm gonna go to the infirmary to go get this thing checked out," Romeo said clearly referring to his new scar " I doubt it really anything serious but then again I'm no medic"

It might have been a little rude of him to just walk away without waiting for any of them to answer but what could he say he was getting tired. His journey to the infirmary was a quick one and after explained how he attained his injury the fairy tail nurse who dealt with all injuries that didn't warrant porlyusica involvement; she was a woman who was relatively short and appeared to be somewhere in her 30's her name was Isha Iyashi" you should consider yourself lucky that you've only got a new scar Romeo any bit more to your right and you'd be missing an eye" she explained in an exasperated tone making sure to look him in the eyes as she did so so that he would understand her clearly; Romeo found himself in the infirmary much too often for her liking. " I'd recommend you take it easy for a couple of days Romeo"

" will do, staying in a cave for a couple of days isn't exactly the most enjoyable of things so I'm looking forward to some downtime," Romeo said standing up from where he was seated on a table and stretching his arms over his head " so I'm free to go now right"

" yes just remember to take it easy Romeo"

" of course Isha thanks a lot "

Romeo made his way towards the bar after leaving the infirmary to get a milkshake from Mira he really hoped she wouldn't ask him about his latest scar explaining was quickly becoming annoying to him. Romeo took a seat at the bar and order his milkshake from Mira her eyes lingered on the left side of his face as she looked him over but she said nothing and quickly left to go make his order. ' I am so not going back to mt. Hakobe anytime soon' Romeo thought to himself rubbing his sore back, cave floors weren't exactly the best place for sleeping in his opinion. His musing was interrupted when Mira started walking back over to him her heels making a clicking sound with each of her steps before she stopped in front of him his milkshake in hand.

" here you go, Romeo, enjoy," Mira said with a sweet smile on her face as she placed his order down in front of him. She stopped Romeo when he went to grab his money to pay for his order and said to him " I'm in a good mood today so it's on the house" before walking away to attend to another guild member

'I wonder what's got her in such a good mood but whatever it is I'm not gonna question it who am I to look a gift horse in the mouth' Romeo thought to himself as he drank from his milkshake. Romeo thoughts wandered from place to place as he continued to enjoy his drink; he briefly wondered if the new sorcerer's weekly was out yet their stories were usually a little suspect but he didn't mind they were pretty entertaining and while he wasn't as near as big of a pervert as his father was he could still enjoy a good bikini spread after all he was thirteen year old boy who was going through puberty. He'd see the spreads just as long as if they weren't Mira's that's where he drew the line no leering on guildmates; Wakaba, his dad, and master Makarov did not seem to have the same reservation as he did when it came down to their reading material. He wondered if Natsu had made it Hargeon alright but knowing him and his motion sickness he'd probably somehow and up stuck on the train longer then he'd need to that thought made him chuckle to himself. He left his empty glass on the bar counter after he finished and started walking to the table his father, Wakaba, and Cana were still seated at drinking.

" dad I'm kinda tired I'm gonna head home and get some rest I'll be back in a couple of hours to get some dinner" Romeo stated as he reached his father's table

" alright just remember to lock the house up when you get there"

" I know I know dad I'm not dumb," Romeo said rolling his eyes before turning walking to the guild doors

 **what are thoughts did you like it did ya hate what? Do please review id like the feedback. I'm not sure how often I'm gonna be updating this but I'd do already have some ideas for this story that I think that will be interesting to play around with I guess that's it till my next update**


	3. Chapter 3

**I obviously don't own Fairy Tail Hiro Mashima does if I did I wouldn't be on fanfiction, I've only seen this concept once so far on this site so I guess that's where the idea for this fic really came from so I guess I'll give it a shout out its Azure Flame by Darth Erebus go check it out. Romeo will be 13 pre-Tenrou Island and 20 with the seven-year time skip in this fic**

 **Chapter 3: Introductions**

The smell of dirty clothes and the pile unwashed dishes in the sink had been a constant in the Conbolt home for as long as Romeo could remember. Romeo's life had always been filed with constants like his father, and the guild the only thing he could say that was wasn't constant in his life was his contact with his mother; when he was younger he would get a card from her on his birthday and a Christmas gift even if it was a couple of weeks early but those had stopped by the time he was eleven. It might sound rude and uncaring but he didn't really care all that much about the woman if she didn't want to be part of his life then why should he want to be part of her's. Romeo stopped his musing as he entered the Conbolt home for the second time that day the smell of dirty clothes and the pile of dirty dishes was present as it always was. The Conbolt home wasn't anything fancy it was a small house with only two bedrooms upstairs and one bathroom the tiny living room that it had opened up into a small kitchen. Romeo continued through the house to the stairs to get to his room. Romeo's room wasn't all that much but then again he didn't spend much time there in the first place so he didn't really care it was simple;a bed in the left Corner a bookshelf up against the other side of the room filled with all kinds of books on magic fire magic to be specific and a small closet. Romeo steps made the loose and old floorboards of his room creak with each of his steps, he kicked off his boots as he sat down on his bed and then proceed to untie the white sash that was knotted at his left hip and then discard his maroon colored sleeveless vest leaving him in his green pants. Sleep came and overtook him quickly after he shut his eyes.

Romeo had always been a light sleeper. when he was a small child he had hated it because the noise that woke him was usually his parents arguing and even when his mother had left the arguing had been replaced with his dads and Wakaba's drunk antics so his sleep could never really be called peaceful; mt Hakobe's cold climate and the loud winds running through the cave he had made his temporary home had made sleep seemingly impossible for him so he was running on very little sleep by the time he had returned to Magnolia. Even so, he didn't expect to sleep for very long he rarely ever did even when there were no disturbances throughout his sleep, so for him to sleep as long as he did was a bit of a shock for him when he awoke to see the sun was just starting to dip under the horizon. He stood idly for a moment his gaze fixed on the orange horizon. He moved again when a bird made a "kaa" sound by the window of his bedroom his feet took him to his closet to look for clean clothes to put on before he could go to the guild to get dinner. It didn't take him long to make his selection seeing as 90 percent of his clothes was the same thing sleeveless vests and baggy pants he quickly donned a slightly different variant of the outfit he had on earlier; black baggy pants and a black sleeveless vest with yellow trim tied shut with a yellow sash and finished off with a pair of old worn sandals.

Macao was starting to feel a bit of a buzz he had continued to drink with Wakaba and Cana after Romeo had left. A buzz wasn't a bad thing perhaps the mornings after one was but the buzz wasn't if he had to call it anything he would say it was a sign he was enjoying his life what more could a man ask for then for an amazing son, great friends, and good booze. He noted that the guilds calm atmosphere from earlier in the day had gone out the door the moment Natsu and that blonde bombshell he had brought back with him stepped through it. ' he's been gone for a while, sleeping on the mountain must have been rough for him' Macao thought to himself thinking about his son's sleeping troubles. He was a little disappointed to say it was something he had just only found out about it recently only a few months back; he and Wakaba had stopped going back to the Conbolt home after drinking the pair now found themselves in the Mine home most nights after drinking.

Romeo noticed that The guilds calm atmosphere was gone and was replaced with a more lively one as he stepped through the guild doors he could see broken tables, chairs, and the shattered glass that littered the floor and that could really only mean one thing Natsu Dragneel was back. Romeo scanned the hall for Natsu and quickly found him seated next to an attractive blonde he had never seen before who was talking quite animatedly. Romeo made his way to Natsu through the sea of bodies that filled the guild. He started to hear some words the closer he got Luigi being the one repeated the most. Romeo stopped in front of the pair the blonde giving him a questioning look and Natsu shooting him a top they grin as his eyes fell on Romeo's face before saying.

" Romeo, did a Vulcan give you that scar?"

" yup"

The blonde looked between the two clearly confused whether it was because she didn't know Romeo yet or was confused about what a Vulcan was he didn't know " say Natsu who's the blonde?"

"Oh, this is Luigi I met her in Hargeon," the pink haired teen said scratching the back of his head

" for the last time my names not Luigi it's Lucy!" The blonde girl now known as Lucy screeched at Natsu before turning to look at Romeo " it's nice to me you I'm Lucy"

"Likewise Lucy I'm Romeo Conbolt you might have already met my father and if you have I apologize for anything he said or did" Natsu snickered as Lucy's cheeks turned a bit red

" Macao right ?" Lucy questioned thinking back to some of the comments he and the pipe-smoking man had made

"Yes sorry again if he did anythi"

" introductions are boring. Romeo tell me how your job dealing with the Vulcans went" Natsu cut in his voice drenched in clear boredom

" sure thing Natsu" Romeo said taking a seat beside Natsu before going into the details of his job describing the mountain environment and the actions of the Vulcans and even how he had gained his latest scar " I learned a life lesson and made 65,000 jewels so I say it all went well"

Lucy was shocked to hear that a kid just barely old enough to be considered a teenager had defeated 20 monsters by himself, it was a little overwhelming to think about how strong Fairy Tail wizards were she had seen what Natsu had done to bora and now hearing about a thirteen year old defeating 20 monsters by himself she felt quite inadequate they were amazing she couldn't even began to compare to themselves her musings were interrupted by Natsu asking Romeo a question

" say Romeo you know prominence fire magic don't you"

"it was one of the first fire Magic's I learned why "

" we ran into this guy named Bora in Hargeon," Natsu said putting his arms behind his head " and that was the kind of magic he used but boy did his flames taste nasty. say can I taste yours to compare Romeo?"

" your ran into bora of the prominence ex-titan nose wizard and I guess sure if you really want to guess," Romeo said standing up before conjuring up a magenta colored ball of flames in his hand " here it comes Natsu"

Romeo through the ball of flames through the air towards Natsu's open mouth. Natsu impatient as always didn't wait for them to completely make it to him and met the ball of flames half way and swallowed them all at once." Man that guy must have been one trash fire mage because these taste great"

Romeo opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by a question Lucy asked: " you know more than one type of magic?"

"I know four different types of fire magic so I guess sorta; all fire magic has the same base fundamentals but each magic has its differences to each other "

" Romeo here is some kind of prodigy when it comes to fire magic supposedly," Natsu said ruffling Romeo's hair. Romeo batted away Natsu hand from his head and looked at Lucy before saying

" I know standard fire magic,purple flare, hell prominence fire magic,and rainbow fire magic" Romeo said demonstrating each of his different type of fire starting with the bright orange flame of standard fire magic then the deep purple of the purple flare than the magenta flames he had used earlier than a yellow flame that switched quickly to a blue one then to a green one.

" you guys are so amazing I'll never be as strong as the two of you," Lucy said meekly looking down at her lap

" Well you damn sure won't ever be if that's the attitude your gonna have Luce" Natsu said shooting Lucy a toothy grin showing his pointy canines " everyone in Fairy Tail has there own goal in life like to be the best in Fiore, to be an s class mage, to be a guild master etc. But chasing after these goals aren't what makes us strong it's the love we have for our guild, our guildmates for _our family_ that truly make us strong don't ya think so Romeo"

" I Couldn't have said it any better myself bro "

Natsu's little improv speech brought Lucy to near tears Natsu didn't just say the words he meant every last one of them saying them with a conviction she'd never seen before in her life it moved her and made her fall even more in love with the Fairy Tail guild then she already was.

 **what are your thoughts did you like it did ya hate it what? Do please review id like the feedback. I'm not sure how often I'm gonna be updating this but I'd do already have some neat ideas for this story that I think that will be interesting to play around with down the line. next chapter might finally be getting into a little bit more cannon territory I'm thinking about Romeo doing his own thing with other people his own team for the most parts and Romeo only working with team Natsu every once in a while for some bigger arcs. So I guess that's it till my next update**


	4. Chapter 4

**obviously don't own Fairy Tail Hiro Mashima does if I did I wouldn't be on fanfiction, I've only seen this concept once so far on this site so I guess that's where the idea for this fic really came from so I guess I'll give it a shout out its Azure Flame by Darth Erebus go check it out. Romeo will be 13 pre-Tenrou Island and 20 with the seven-year time skip in this fic**

 **Chapter 4: The Job**

Romeo was bored, Isha had told him that he was good to go on jobs now the day before. Romeo stood before the job board to his side was Nab who was present just as always. His gaze scanned the board looking for anything of note there were a couple that caught his attention like one escorting a caravan to Hargeon and another one to deal with bandits but there was one that stood out the most to Romeo it was about dealing with some shady figures seen gathering outside of clover town with possible mage among them.

'That one' Romeo thought to himself 'I'm gonna need a team for this one though there are too many unknowns for me to do it by myself' his thoughts quickly wandered over to possible teammates he could recruit for the job. Warren was the first that came to mind; with so many unknowns present being able to relay information quickly would be a must for them. His eyes traveled around the hall he saw his father and Wakaba drinking, Cana at the bar hounding Mira for a refill, and Elfman yelling man before they fell on Alzack; he may be a blushing stuttering mess trying to talk to Bisca but take Bisca out of the equation and he was a great confident wizard and as sharp as a shot as they came. 'Two down one more to go' his gaze once more wandered the hall before they landed on a certain sand wizard "bingo".

Convincing the three had been surprisingly easy he had expected to have to do a little bit of begging but no they all agreed with no problem they agreed to meet back up at the Guildhall in an hours time to leave for clover town. They all left the guild at the same time to get their travel items each heading in a different direction. Romeo entered his home and made quick work of gathering his items into a canvas drawstring duffle bag. His bag consisted of a few changes of clothes, a first aid kit, and a few rations to eat. Romeo peered over his shoulder to look at the clock that was hung up on the wall. He had Twenty minutes till he had to be at the guild. He Sat down crossing his legs and shutting his eyes. Meditation wasn't something that came easily to him put it was something he enjoyed especially before leaving on a job the sense of utter calmness was an amazing feeling. Romeo sat idle his only movements being the rising and lowering of his chest indicating his steady breathing. He continued on like that for what seemed like hours to Romeo but was only about ten minutes. Opening his eyes he stood and grabbed his bag and slung it over his shoulder before leaving his house.

Arriving in the guild Romeo found Alzack and Warren already there only leaving them waiting on Max. Romeo seeing as he was the improv leader of this team decided well they were waiting on max to arrive would go over the job parameters again

"Warren your job may end up being the most important one out of all of ours. You know how important information can be" Romeo said looking at the dark haired man before moving his gaze to the gunslinger of the group " between You Max and me we should have enough manpower to deal with anything we come up against a wizard in their ranks or not."

"Got it"

" sounds good Romeo"

The sound of falling footsteps alerted the group of an approaching person. They turned simultaneously to see who it was and before them was the third master of Fairy Tail Makarov Dreyar.

" I heard that you boys were taking a job in clover town," the titan mage said looking over each of them " I just wanted to let you know that I'm heading there for guild masters meeting in a bit and figured that we'd take the train together"

The three stood still for a moment processing what they had just been told. Romeo the first to come out of his stupor said " of course master we just have to wait on max to get here which should be any minute now"

The other two soon followed Romeo example saying " we be honored to have you with us master" and "the more the merrier"

The trios response brought a proud smile to the old man's face he did have him some great children. Max arrived at the guild hall to find his team chatting with the master, he was brought up to speed quickly he was a tad bit nervous to do a job in a town master Makarov would be in he could only guess that the others were as well they just hid it better than him. The group of five set out soon after to the local Magnolia train station.

Romeo was nervous, he could tell that the others were as well especially max who was practically sweating bullets sitting next to master Makarov across from the others. He looked over to his right to see Warren with a book out his eyes never straying from the pages. To his left was Alzack looking out the window at the scenery seemingly deep in thought. Master Makarov was talking to Max before he turned to look at Romeo and asked: " so Romeo what's this job about?"

" oh just dealing with some shady figures that have been seen gathering around clover town. They may or may not have a wizard in there group nothing much" Romeo said smiling cheekily at Makarov.

In Makarov's opinion, Romeo was starting to act a little bit too much like Natsu for his liking. But who was he to judge the youth he himself had caused master Precht all kinds of problems in his youth. As much as he complained about the property damage and the loss of jewels they caused he honestly didn't want any of his children to change he only wanted them to live good long lives. These thoughts were interrupted when an announcement came over the loudspeaker " we will now be arriving in clover town shortly please remain seated until told otherwise"

" so where are you boys going first" Makarov questioned looking at each of them one at a time

Romeo the improv leader of their group answered " we'll go see the mayor first then probably head in town to find a bar. If what my dad says is true then there the best places to get Information quickly"

Makarov nodded at that last tidbit of information. " sounds good boys I wish you the best of luck and be careful please " he said as the train came to a stop and the ok to get off came over the loudspeakers. The group of five got off the train quickly and split with the four young men heading in the direction of the mayor's office and the older man towards his own destination. They didn't know it but they would all be in for quite the next two days.

 **what are your thoughts did you like it did ya hate it what? Do please review id like the feedback. I'm not sure how often I'm gonna be updating this but I'd do already have some neat ideas for this story that I think that will be interesting to play around with down the line. next chapter might finally be getting into a little bit more cannon territory I'm thinking about Romeo doing his own thing with other people his own team for the most parts and Romeo only working with team Natsu every once in a while for some bigger arcs. So I guess that's it till my next update**


End file.
